ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
FTW staff
=Staff= General Managers *'Chad Jamison' - The fast-talking, quick-witted, decisive GM of Full Throttle Wrestling's Outbreak show is a force to reckoned with. CJ's always willing to do anything to make sure that his company is successful and is focused on making the fans happy. He's the type of guy to separate business and pleasure and is all about doing things in the interest of fairness. But if you cross him or rub him the wrong way, he'll be sure to put you in your place. Be careful, you don't want to be on the end of one of his insulting tirades either. *'Tara Shannon-Cornett '- Acknowledged as one of the greatest female wrestlers in the world, Tara Shannon-Cornett took control of the reigns of Rampage after injury took her out of the ring for the second time in 2 years. A great advocate of fair play, Tara is the perfect fit for such a position, but just because she's a woman, doesn't mean she's a push over. In fact, she's one of the most respected staff members in recent FTW history. GM Assistant *'Carla Petrocelli' - GM Jamison is a busy man and of course, there needs to be a gorgeous yet ditsy assistant to help him out with the workload. Carla isn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer but she’s certainly easy on the eyes. She’s mainly there as a distraction to the wrestlers and to take messages. Don’t take Carla lightly though, because she may "forget" to relay a message if you rub her the wrong way. Commentators Play-By-Play Commentator *'Charlie Cambell' - Regarded as the absolute and uncontested #1 play-by-play man in the industry today, there isn't a hold that "Double C" can’t call. But, if there ever is a case where it's something the wrestling world has never seen, he'll come up with a flashy name for it. Campbell tries his best to be objective but will stand for what's right when he sees foul play. He advocates the rules and is a wrestling purist. A fan of crisp technical wrestling and will sometimes pop for big spots. Color Commentator *'"Slick" Vic Vaughn' - "Slick" is a very opinionated guy who has a knack for "picking out the winners". He's a fan of guys who will do whatever it takes to win, whether it's by hook of crook. Vaughn's morals are questionable, but he'll do and say the right thing when the situation calls for it. All in all, Vaughn's there to crack a few jokes, entertain the fans, and have a little fun. Backstage Interviewers *'Desiree Sanchez' - She's known for asking the hard-hitting questions and doesn't pull any punches. As a beautiful young woman walking around in a testosterone filled locker room, she is often the subject of a low of gawking. But don't try anything with this girl because she'll make you pay for it with your reputation. *'Mikey Chang' - A lifelong fan of the wrestling industry, he's living his dream as a news correspondent for FTW. Although he can get a bit nervous at times, Chang does his best to ask important questions and stay relevant. He knows the game pretty well and knows who to respect and who he shouldn't. *'Janelle Skye' - What happens when you take a ditzy model who's looking for a big break in the entertainment business? Well, you get Janelle Skye in FTW. Beautiful and easily charmed, Janelle asks pretty straightforward questions and but doesn't appreciate being at the wrong end of a joke. Rub her the wrong way and she might actually smarten up a bit. Referees *'Shawn Kelsey' - A hard-nosed senior referee who enforced the rules to whatever end he must take. Respected by all, he's one of the few black men who have made it to the pinnacle of their profession. Kelsey is a man with strong morals and is impartial to the utmost degree. He's brought in to call every World Championship match because no one else can be trusted to call such a high profile match on a consistent basis. *'Tommy Benitez' - Sly and cunning, Benitez has been known for taking bribes when calling matches. Obviously, Benitez isn't an impartial referee and for that reason doesn't get involved in calling too many matches. He'll call a match here and there but will make sure to politic his way into matches that are in his best interests. Unfortunately, Benitez's uncle is on the Board of Directors which helps him keep his job. *'Neil Rana' - Rana is Senior Referee Kelsey's right hand man. He shares the same values as Kelsey and is one of very few Indian men involved in the business. He's a fan of old school wrestling and upholds the rules. He often butts heads with Referee Benitez since Kelsey doesn't involve himself in squabbles with inferiors. *'Jimmy Schultz' - The new referee on the block in training, Schultz is still young and naive. He's easily influenced although he usually means well. Benitez and Rana are in a bitter struggle to teach Jimmy their respective ways of doing things and Jimmy's caught in the middle. Either way, Schultz tries to do his best, but is known to miss a thing or two during a match. Ring Announcer *'Trevor Ginsley' - Ginsley is an average man with a not-so-average voice. He's a big fan of pro wrestling and mainly keeps to himself. He tries his best to stay away from the wrestlers because he doesn't want any trouble. Ginsley gets into the ring, does his job, and gets out as quickly as possible. FTW Physician *'Dr. Keith Stabler' - Perhaps one of the most gifted and educated doctors in sports medicine, Dr. Keith Stabler was tailor made to be a doctor to the FTW stars. A bit conservative when it comes to athlete health, Dr. Stabler always puts the wrestlers' health first. He won't have anyone getting unnecessarily injured on his watch. If you want to wrestle injured, you better have a good excuse, because Dr. Stabler isn't going to let you jeopardize your health.